KND goes to hogwarts
by Lord Xantos A. Fowl
Summary: my first completed fic woo just a thing inspired by a wierd dream i had rateing just for leg-room probably will include artimas fowl in the same year as the twins everyone from knd is in the same year as hary and the gang could go anywere at this point


KND goes to Hogwarts

Hey everybody I had a weird dream last night with Artemis Fowl (and Butler) KND and some elements of Harry Potter in it (all at my grandma's house hey it was a weird dream) and it inspired me to write this fic this won't be a novel quality this is just for the heck of it and to help me be able to be a beta reader anyway here is the teaser chapter for KND goes to Hogwarts

For the purpose of this fic everyone in the sector (v was it) V of the KND are 11

I own nothing talk to Eoin Colfer J.K. Rowling and whoever owns cartoon network

The tree house

A normal day at the tree house and it seams that the few adults that there were retired ,laying low or dealt with: boss was fired, Count Spankula in jail with a window (yay for morning sun), mighty mom and destructo dad were frozen by their own ray thingy and speaking of frozen as for Father Grandfather and the delightful dolts let's just say they finally learned to chill out or cool their jets as it were (for the less imaginative (cough 4 cough) of you they were burryed in the artic) the Toilainator well who cares about him even the teenagers (now without the corrupting influence (and subtle mind control) of the adults) were on their side . long story short the KND was doing fine and sector v was board very board everyone thought that they were in the clear everyone except one nigal uno but what came next surprised even him

August 12 1991

screech

"oi! What's with all this noise I'm trying to sleep"

"4 you're always trying to sleep eat or watch t.v."

"you got a problem with that 2 there's nothing else to do around this dump"

Just then a large owl swooped down and dropped 5 letters down in front of them

Mr. N. Uno (Mr. W. Beatles and the rest I'm not gonna write individual letters)

Bedroom with a large number (insert number 1-5 for each one I'm lazy) on the door

The tree house above the Uno's residence at (insert address)

(insert street/neighborhood)

(insert city)

_Dear Mr. Uno_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Authors note

Hey I'm planning to have arty in the same year as the twins in Gryffindor (for reasons check my profile) pm me or review what house you want them to be in as it is 1,4&5 will be in griffindoar 2 in raven claw and 3 undecided but that can change for example 1 could be in slytherin or really in any of the houses 5 could be in huffelpuff (the KND will be in harrys year) and there may be a interesting plot hole with either arty or 1 and the prophecy (not a wrong boy who lived just fun) by the way if you thought that the title is cliché then don't worry it's just the working title if you got a better one tell me in any case review review review

Lord fowl out !


End file.
